


HELP i need you HELP

by Bogh91



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh91/pseuds/Bogh91
Summary: the Uzukage is reborn in Naruto
Comments: 6





	HELP i need you HELP

i'm looking for a story about naruto that gets the memory of the uzukage before naruto becomes genin. the uzukage be called hiko heim of his summons. He also moves in with tenten

it's called Face Like Thunder

here it is  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673840/chapters/59625523


End file.
